ANT Farm Different Bodies
by benderjam
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction of my idea of how the body swap scene in idANTity Crisis should have been. In a different direction the characters end up in different bodies than in the episode, and different things happen. I do not own any of the characters from A.N.T. Farm. Rated K just to be safe. Please post a review.


ANT Farm Different Bodies

Chyna's friends were inside her brain as Fletcher imitated Principal Skidmore to instruct their mindless bodies as Chyna spoke in the background and said, "Fletcher had successfully imitated Principal Skidmore and instructed the drones to convert our personalities to frozen yogurt."

Next came an image of the ANTs eating frozen yogurt as Chyna's voice in the background said, "There was just one problem."

Fletcher looked at Olive and Chyna's voice came out of his body as she asked, "So did it work?"

Violet showed a sarcastic expression as Olive's voice came out of her body and she sarcastically said, "You've got short brown hair and are wearing a blue T-shirt. What do you think?!"

Chyna, Olive, and Violet looked down and saw they were in the wrong bodies. Chyna was in Fletcher's body, Olive was in Violet's body, and Violet was in Olive's body.

In the background Chyna's voice said, "They ate the wrong yogurt."

After the part where Cameron tries to get Lexi to kiss him

Violet looked down and saw she was in Olive's body and she said, "I can't believe I'm trapped inside of Olive!"

She showed a disgusted expression as she said, "She has annoying interesting facts on sticky notes all over her brain."

Chyna stared up into space as she put Fletcher's hands on his hips like a girl would and she showed an expression of thought as she said, "And Fletcher has sculptures, paintings, and artwork all over his brain."

She then turned to Violet in Olive's body and smiled as she put her arms up and said, "It's actually kind of nice."

Violet showed a disappointed expression as she slumped as she said, "Aww, why do you get the good body?!"

Olive looked up at the two of them (to the right of them) and smiled as she said, "I'm cool with this. Now I've got brains and brawns!"

Violet showed an angry expression as she walked past Chyna and pointed her finger with a warning expression as she said, "Hey, you'd better take good care of my body!"

Olive showed an agreeing expression as she crossed her arms and said, "Alright, I'll take care of your body if you take care of mine."

Violet showed an unsure expression as she turned her face from Olive and looked down at her (or Olive's) chest and said, "Alright I'll try, but you might wanna consider making improvements."

Suddenly they turned to Chyna in Fletcher's body as she showed a slightly worried expression as she pointed at Olive, and then Violet, and then at herself, while she said, "Wait, if you're in Violet's body, and you're in Olive's body, and I'm in Fletcher's body, then who's in my body?!"

Behind them Fletcher's voice came out of Chyna's body as he showed a slightly worried expression and said, "Yeah, who's in Chyna?!"

They all turned to him in Chyna's body and he showed a confused expression as he put his (or Chyna's) hands up and said, "What are you guys looking at me for?"

Chyna had her eyes half closed in a slightly annoyed expression as she said, "Have you looked in a mirror?"

Fletcher put his right hand in front of his chest with his palm open in confusion as he asked, "What?"

Fletcher then looked at his hand and saw that he had a girl's hand and black skin as he said, "Why do I have a girly hand? And why is my skin color different?"

Chyna had her eyes half closed in a still slightly annoyed expression as she said, "You know, some people would find that comment a little offensive, but I'm sure they'd get what ya mean."

Fletcher's eyes turned to the long white sleeve of Chyna's top and then down to her chest and the rest of her body; then he looked up at the others and showed surprise as he said, "I'm in Chyna's body?"

Chyna, Olive, and Violet simultaneously said, "Yep."

Fletcher showed surprise as he held some strands of Chyna's hair in his (or her) right hand. Then he looked down at her shirt and moved his left hand up his side to feel her hip and side.

Then he began to smile as he looked for another moment and then he looked up at the others with an excited expression as he said, "I'm in Chyna's body!"

He then put his (or her) arms around her chest as he smiled with his eyes closed and said, "This is a dream come true!"

Chyna did not change her expression as they all looked at Fletcher in her body; suddenly Fletcher looked up at them with a slightly confused and curious expression as he said, "Hey why do I feel different?"

Olive pointed her left finger up with an expression of stating something as she said, "Multiple factors could account for that. It could be because Chyna may have a different diet than you. Or it could be due to the fact that you're not used to being in someone else's body. Or it could be that you feel different because of Chyna's hair and because she's a girl and you now have different parts."

Fletcher looked down at Chyna's chest and saw how it slightly puffed out (you know why) and then he looked at the others with a blank statement and said, "Yeah I think it's the third one."

Fletcher then looked back at Chyna's chest and put his right hand up toward the front of her shirt and hooked his finger onto the front of the hole for the head.

He suddenly stopped and looked at Chyna in his body as she showed a slightly angry expression and pointed her finger at him as she said, "Fletcher don't do it!"

Fletcher showed a whining expression as he said, "Aww come on! Can't I just take a quick peek?!"

Chyna moved fletchers arms to his sides and put his hands on his hips like a girl would and she showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Fine but make it quick.

She then quickly pointed her finger with a slightly angry expression as she said, "And don't touch anything!"

Fletcher looked down as he slightly pulled the front of Chyna's shirt out with a curious expression, then he moved his left hand and slightly pulled the front of her pants out.

Fletcher let both the shirt and the pants go as he looked at the others with a small smile as he said, "So that's what it looks like."

Suddenly Olive smiled as she said, "Interesting factoid about Identity Theft: an average Identity Theft costs US consumers over 1.52 billion dollars per year."

Violet showed an annoyed expression as she looked at Olive and said, "Don't say things like that when you're in my body."

Chyna stood in front of the others with her arms out at her sides as she said, "Everybody calm down, we just have to use the yogurt machine again and eat the right yogurt."

They walked to the yogurt machine and were about to use it when Skidmore suddenly walked in.

She had an evil smile as she said, "Oh don't bother, because in a matter of seconds your minds will be nothing but mush!"

Olive showed a scared expression as she yelled, "What?!"

Skidmore showed an evil expression as she pulled out a small white remote with a button on it while saying, "You may have foiled my personality stealing plan, but when I press this button, all the yogurt you ate will self-destruct and melt your brains forever!"

She pushed the button and a voice came from the remote and said, "Danger alert. Ms. Skidmore did you fall in the bathtub again?"

Principal Skidmore showed a both surprised and embarrassed expression as her mouth dropped open.

She then smiled as she looked at all of the ANTs and said, "Wrong remote!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out the correct remote and smiled evilly as she said, "Ha! Now you're doomed!"

Chyna showed terror as she ran in Fletcher's body towards Skidmore and yelled, "No!"

She smacked the remote out of Skidmore's hand and it hit the wall and broke.

Skidmore reached out toward it with an expression of devastation as she yelled, "My remote!"

Chyna looked at the others and said, "Well, considering it broke and our brains aren't mush I guess we won."

The other ANTs closed their eyes halfway as they nodded their heads and put their hands out with expressions of agreement.

Suddenly Skidmore angrily turned to Chyna in Fletcher's body and said, "Their brains aren't mush, but yours will be!"

Chyna showed fear as she said, "What?!"

Skidmore then shoved Chyna into the metal chair and quickly pulled the switch on the yogurt machine. Fletcher's body leaned back with its eyes wide open and its arms and legs out. Then his body just sat in the chair and stared forward with its eyes half closed in a blank and mindless expression.

Olive, Violet, and Fletcher showed scared expressions as this happened, then Violet raised her (or Olive's) left arm and said, "I call dibs on Fletcher's body!"

Fletcher and Olive looked at her with expressions of shock and disbelief and Violet realized why they were looking at her like that and she showed a concerned expression as she said, "Uh… after we save Chyna!"

Skidmore smiled evilly as she put a plastic cup under the machine as the yogurt that was Chyna's personality poured out of the machine and into the cup.

She then laughed evilly as she picked up the cup and held it in front of her face and said, "You're going to pay for ruining my plans!"

Olive, Violet, and Fletcher looked at her with fear and Fletcher pointed his (or Chyna's) left arm at her and yelled, "She's going to eat Chyna's personality!"

Skidmore turned to them with an evil smile and shook her head as she said, "Oh I'm not going to eat her."

But then she turned to the cup containing the yogurt and showed an unsure expression as she said, "Although she does look more delicious than any of you did."

Violet showed a confused expression as she said, "Then what are you gonna do with her?"

Skidmore turned her face to them with an evil smile as she walked to a microwave to the left of he yogurt machine as she said, "I'm going to put her in this microwave!"

They all showed fear as she opened the door and put the yogurt into the microwave, closed the door, and pointed to the buttons while saying, "Once I set the time, the microwave will met the yogurt with Chyna's personality, and Chyna will be gone forever!"

They all showed fear and Fletcher yelled, "No!"

Suddenly Skidmore's cell phone rang and she looked at the collar ID and smiled at the others and said, "I have to take this."

Fletcher ran towards Skidmore and grabbed her left arm and began pulling her left arm as she struggled get free but he pulled her away from the microwave.

While she was struggling to break free she smiled nervously as she held the phone in her right hand up to her head and she said, "Sorry, I'm having some trouble with one of my ANTs."

Fletcher pulled her and made her fall backwards into the chair after Violet quickly pulled Fletcher's body out of the chair.

Fletcher quickly pointed at Olive in Violet's body and said, "Quick pull the lever!"

Olive pulled the lever on the yogurt machine and Skidmore's eyes widened as her arms and legs went out, then she stared forward with her half closed in a blank and mindless expression. Then the machine poured a small glob of the frozen yogurt that was Skidmore's personality.

Olive held the cup and saw that the yogurt was just a small glob that was only an inch tall; she showed a surprised expression as she said, "Wow! She does not have a lot of personality."

Fletcher showed a slightly surprised expression as he held his (or Chyna's) right arm out as he said, "I guess that's why she's so bitter."

Olive and Violet nodded their heads in agreement; Fletcher than ran to the microwave and opened the door and held the cup of the yogurt that was Chyna's personality.

Olive smiled as she said, "Good, now eat her!"

Fletcher looked at her in Violet's body and said, "I'm not gonna eat her."

Fletcher looked at Chyna as the yogurt and smiled as he said, "Even though she does look delicious."

Fletcher then pointed at his mindless body and imitated Skidmore's voice as he said, "Hey, ya stupid kid! Eat this yogurt!"

Fletcher's mindless body took a spoon and started eating the yogurt; then it showed emotion of excitement as it spoke with Chyna's voice.

Chyna happily looked at Fletcher and exclaimed, "Fletcher you saved my life!"

She ran to Fletcher in her body and hugged him and they both smiled with their eyes closed.

Violet slumped with a disappointed expression as she said, "Aww, why does she get Fletcher's body!"

Chyna opened her eyes and tried to pull away from Fletcher but he wouldn't let go; she tried again but he still wouldn't let go.

Chyna showed a weird expression as she said, "Uh Fletcher you can let go now."

Fletcher's eyes widened as he realized she was right and he let go and said, "Oh sorry!"

Chyna smiled at Fletcher and happily said, "Thank you so much Fletcher! How can I ever repay you?!"

Fletcher smiled as he asked, "Can I keep your body a little longer?"

Chyna showed shock as she exclaimed, "What?!"

Fletcher showed an irritated expression as he said, "Come on if it weren't for me you would have melted!"

Chyna closed here eyes halfway with a defeated and annoyed expression as she said, "Fine, how long you want it for?"

Fletcher smiled as he said, "Three weeks."

Chyna put her (or Fletcher's) left hand up and stuck up her finger as she said, "One week."

Fletcher put two fingers up as he said, "Two weeks."

Chyna had her eyes closed halfway as she pointed her right hand at Fletcher and said, "Done."

Fletcher smiled with his hands together as he said, "And how about a date Saturday night?"

Chyna slightly moved Fletcher's head with an annoyed expression as she put her arms up and said, "Why?"

Fletcher smiled as he pointed his (or Chyna's) finger at Chyna and then at himself and then put his arms up at his sides while he said, "Because you're in my body and I'm in yours, so who else are ya gonna go out with?!"

Chyna sighed with an annoyed and defeated expression as she said, "Fine."

Fletcher happily clapped his hands together as he said, "Great, I'll pick you up at seven!"

Chyna showed an annoyed expression as she said, "No I'll pick you up at seven."

Fletcher showed a confused expression as he said, "What, why?"

Chyna put Fletcher's hands on her hips like a girl with an annoyed expression and then pointed at him while saying, "Because when you go on a date with someone, the girl does not come pick up the guy."

Fletcher looked out the corner of his eyes to see some of Chyna's hair hanging over the side of her head and he said, "Oh, right."

Chyna pointed her finger with a warning expression as she said, "You better not make me look bad!"

Fletcher smiled reassuringly as he said, "Don't worry I won't."

He then showed an uncomfortable expression as he squinted his eyes and said, "Uh Chyna… how do girls go to the bathroom?"

Chyna closed her eyes and turned her (or Fletcher's) head facing up with an annoyed expression.

The rest of the episode played in the same way it did when it aired.

**Author's note: Please read and review this. I hope you all liked it. I'm hoping this will inspire some of you to write fanfictions similar to this.**


End file.
